Talk:Gender Fluid/@comment-71.170.120.153-20150812025122/@comment-82.12.99.239-20150813181244
Honestly, it's always a tough one to try and explain. Some days I will wake up and know that I am feeling male, and likewise there are days when I wake up and know I am female. The days in between and around those binary days are the tricky ones - when I feel like I don't really fit either gender identity, when I know that I am not female (as I was born) but don't feel male either, just sort of agendered (or non-gendered) - because sometimes I'll roll out of bed thinking "yes, today I will wear a dress because the weather is lovely and I feel it in me to be feminine" and then throughout the day I will feel that femininity evaporate and I'll start to doubt what I really am. Those days are a mess and they suck sometimes. Bear in mind that I am just speaking for myself here, but in answer to your question, "transitioning" from one gender to another can be as easy as falling asleep in one mind set (so to speak) and waking up in another. You don't really feel a "transition" most days. It's only really on the days in between my binary days that I'll get a taste of what that's like - when I'm trying to dress like one gender but I know it's just not right, not me. (Like I said, it's difficult to explain, but I hope this is making some ounce of sense for you??) If you're wondering what it's like to go from thinking you're just cis and probably a hardcore tomboy that never grew out of the phase, to realising that genderfluidity is an actual thing and you're it? That transition of world view (for me) was life changing. It was such a relief to know that it was entirely possible to feel like I have two gender identities and then a non-gender in between. As I said earlier, it's the binary days that waking up on is easy - just write it like you would any character, without giving it any special treatment other than a change of pronouns or names, if that's how your character prefers to mark the difference - and the nonbinary days when the character is agender you can open up to a little creative freedom. If it was me writing a genderfluid character based on my own experiences with my gender, I would personally use male and female pronouns for my character's binary days, and then a neutral "they" for the agender times in between. It's how I label myself and how I ask people address me. Also, my gender doesn't change on any schedule. Don't fall into the trap of writing "this week Jamie is female, and this week he is male" and keep it going. I'll sometimes only feel definitely female one day out of seven, and then not again for a fortnight. Hope this helped and wasn't too confusing for you. I probably messed up the explanation horrendously, but I never know what the best way to phrase it is to someone who doesn't understande what it feels like, you know? Let me know how that character is coming along too.